You're Just Fine
by AquaIta
Summary: Naruto, seorang ANBU. Sasuke, anak kecil yang selamat dari insiden pembantaian Uchiha. Siapa sangka, melihat pembunuhan massal di depan matanya akan membuat Uchiha muda yang awalnya jenius itu menjadi… keterbelakangan mental? "Uchiha? Idiot? Lucu sekali, Baa-chan." Dan Naruto harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan normalnya karena Sasuke menjadi terobsesi padanya!
1. Chapter 1

You're Just Fine By: AquaIta

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Rate: T+ (for now)

Warning: Older-younger relationship, mental disorder in children, abnormal love infatuation, OOC, IC, male relationsip, mention of abuse, typos (maybe), maaf jika ada sebutan kasar penyakit tertentu, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaru, NaruSasu.

Summary: Naruto, seorang ANBU. Sasuke, anak kecil yang selamat dari insiden pembantaian Uchiha. Siapa sangka, melihat pembunuhan massal di depan matanya akan membuat Uchiha muda yang awalnya jenius itu menjadi… keterbelakangan mental? "Dia menjadi labil, tidak mau bicara, dan terlihat seperti orang idiot—bukan idiot sepertimu, Naruto—maksudku, benar-benar idiot." Dan Naruto harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan normalnya karena Sasuke menjadi terobsesi padanya.

.

.

.

Langit itu seolah terbakar.

Maafkan aku dan ketidakmampuanku untuk memilih kata. Tapi yang benar saja, langit itu benar-benar _seperti_ _terbakar_.

Bahkan orang yang tidak terlalu pintar sepertiku tahu bahwa langit malam itu harusnya bewarna _hitam_ _gelap_, bukannya merah menyala seperti ini.

Dan terkutuklah Uchiha satu itu yang memutuskan untuk membakar seluruh area perumahannya dengan menggunakan Katon.

Yang benar saja.

"Kitsune! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Bantu aku untuk mengevakuasi para Uchiha!" terdengar suara seseorang meneriakiku yang hanya berdiri di depan gerbang perumahan Uchiha.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tidak perlu. Mereka pasti sudah menjadi abu sekarang, Ketua."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Idiot! Pasti ada satu atau dua orang yang selamat!"

"Dan semua orang mengatakan aku bodoh," gumamku kesal. "Ada yang masih hidup di lautan api seperti ini. Ha, siapa yang bodoh sekarang?"

Aku berusaha peduli, sungguh. Namun aku tidak sebaik yang orang lain pikirkan. Aku juga bisa membenci, dan aku benci klan Uchiha. Aku juga bisa tidak memaafkan, dan sampai kadal bertelur musang pun aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka.

Lalu pandanganku tertuju pada tulisan meliuk yang menghiasi gerbang Uchiha. Menghela napas, aku berusaha menggali kembali kepedulianku terhadap klan ini yang sudah lama hilang.

Pada akhirnya aku tetap berlari bersama ANBU yang lain. Mungkin, _mungkin_, ada yang masih hidup.

.

.

.  
>Sai, dengan kode Root—walau Naruto ingin sekali mengganti kode namanya menjadi <em>Hentai<em> atau _Ecchi_ atau apapun yang lebih cocok dengan sifat mesumnya—menunjuk sebuah ruangan besar yang terlalap api. Naruto mengangguk, berlari kearah ruangan yang dimaksud, nyaris menginjak seorang wanita yang tergeletak di dekat pintunya.

"Maaf Nona, permisi… Ya, jika kau bisa minggir sedikit…"

"Berhenti main-main, Kitsune. Kau tahu dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak." Sahut Root yang sedari tadi mengawasi Naruto.

"Sedikit sopan santun tidak akan membunuhmu, _Baby_." Timpal Naruto tidak peduli. "Dan omong-omong, yang ada di ruangan ini juga sudah mati semua." Sambungnya lagi tanpa melirik ke ruangan tersebut dua kali. Berterima kasihlah pada kemampuannya untuk mendeteksi cakra dengan sangat akurat.

"Kalau begitu coba yang disana," tunjuk Root tak sabaran, menjentikkan jarinya ke pintu ruang bawah tanah dekat gelimpangan mayat Uchiha.

Naruto melirik sejenak. "Negatif."

Root menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu kuubah strategi. Apa ada yang masih hidup?"

Naruto terdiam. Ada, batinnya lirih. _Ada_.

Dia bisa merasakannya. Cakra yang samar. Tipis. Namun masih hidup.

Ya, jika mereka menyelamatkannya paling lama 5 menit dari sekarang.

"_Well_?"

Lalu Naruto teringat bagaimana para Uchiha menatapnya mencela dari balik kelopak mereka. Ia ingat bagaimana ia berusaha memaafkan, berusaha peduli, ketika mereka sama sekali tidak meliriknya ketika dia masih bocah dulu.

"Tidak."

Root mengangkat sebelah alisnya apatis.

"Mereka semua mati, Root." Bisik Naruto, berusaha mengabaikan gejolak aneh di perutnya. "Mereka sudah tidak ada lagi."

Root menatap Naruto. Lama. Pandangan yang mengisyaratkan dia tahu sesuatu, namun memutuskan untuk menyiksa jiwa-jiwa malang dalam perasaan bersalah.

"Begitu."

Oh, Naruto benci nada itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia menggambar sesuatu di perkamennya. Seekor naga. Jelek, berkumis, dan terlihat berlendir dengan tinta hitam seram yang menetes-netes.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naga itu meliuk keluar, semakin lama semakin membesar. Jika saja Naruto dihadapkan dalam situasi yang berbeda, dia pasti sudah menertawai Sai yang dengan percaya dirinya menciptakan jutsu seperti itu sedangkan ia menggambar naga seperti terong.

Namun tidak, dia sama sekali tidak bisa tertawa. Terlebih ketika naga itu mulai… berpusar?

Oh, tidak.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya." Bisik Naruto panik. Jutsu baru Sai, _Haiyoutei_. Jutsu yang cukup simpel. Dia hanya akan menggambar seperti biasa dan voila, binatang tersebut akan berpusar dan menjadi _black_ _hole_ yang memakan benda sekelilingnya dalam radius yang sesuai dengan ukuran binatang yang dia gambar.

Oke saja kalau dia menggambar anjing pudel atau _hello_ _kitty_, mungkin yang terserap dalam _black_ _hole_ itu hanya 200-300 meter. Tapi ini _naga_.

Naga hitam, buruk rupa, dan benar-benar… besar.

"Kau tidak bisa menghilangkan barang bukti dan tempat kejadian, Root! Tim investigasi membutuhkannya untuk menyelidiki kasus ini!" seru Naruto kalap. Semuanya akan lenyap dalam jutsu Sai, dan hanya akan menjadi hiasan di gulungan miliknya sebelum Sai mengeluarkannya kembali.

Dan orang itu masih ada disana…

"Justru Kitsune, aku akan mempertahankan barang bukti," ucap Root kalem. Naruto ingin sekali mencolok rasengan ke mulutnya. "Jutsu ini akan mencegah mayat-mayat membusuk dan korosi pada bangunan menyedihkan ini. Tempat kejadian akan tetap seperti baru saja terjadi, dan tidak akan ada pembusukan yang menghambat investigasi."

"Dan kenapa—" Naruto menyipitkan mata curiga. "Jutsumu itu bisa melakukan hal sehebat itu?"

Bibir Root terangkat sedikit ke atas, seolah sudah bisa menduga pertanyaan Naruto. "Kau tahu apa yang membuat korosi dan bahan organik membusuk?"

Bagus Sai. Jika kau sepintar itu, tentu kau ingat bahwa Naruto itu seorang idiot.

"Hah?"

"Udara, Kitsune. Udara." Seringai itu semakin terkembang bak layangan. "Tanpa udara, pembusukan tidak akan terjadi."

Naruto memasang wajah datar. "Oksigen, maksudmu."

Naga itu meraung mengerikan.

"Kau _sangat_ _pintar_, Kitsune." Desis Root dingin. "_Well_, jika kau bisa menyingkir? Cukup banyak yang harus aku, ah, hilangkan disini. Dan kau tentunya tidak ingin terserap ke dimensi yang tanpa _oksigen_."

Entah mengapa cara Sai menyebut oksigen terdengar seperti…

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia bisa merasakan cakra itu semakin melemah, hanya terasa seperti hembusan angin di musim kering. Samar sekali.

Namun ia masih hidup.

Tapi jika naga sialan ini ikut menyerap orang itu juga…

Naruto membulatkan tekad. Persetan dengan perlakuan buruk Uchiha terhadapnya. Ia tahu dari dulu kalau dia orang baik, dan orang baik itu tidak akan meninggalkan seorang yang sedang sekarat dikubur hidup-hidup dalam perut naga dan menjadi hiasan dinding Sai.

"Setengah jam setelah kita keluar dari sini, Root, aku akan _membunuhmu_."

Lalu Naruto melesat pergi, meninggalkan Sai yang tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Naruto menemukannya.

Seorang anak kecil tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dekat sumur tua, paling ujung dari perumahan Uchiha yang membara.

Namun anehnya anak tersebut terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak ada efek kebakaran yang menyentuh kulitnya, seakan-akan ia dilindungi oleh kekkai tidak terlihat.

Dan ternyata ia benar-benar dilindungi oleh kekkai yang kuat, mementalkan apa saja yang berpotensi menggores tubuh sang bocah.

Naruto melepas kekkai itu tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Dia menjadi ANBU bukan tanpa alasan. Yeah, sok sedikit kanan kiri tidak akan menyakiti siapapun, kan?

"Huu… hu…"

Hah, anak ini masih sempat menangis. Padahal tidak sadar. Uchiha benar-benar hebat.

"Huuu… huu…"

Naruto yang sedang menggendong anak tersebut mengerutkan kening. Jujur saja, dia selama ini tinggal sendiri dan otomatis, pengalamannya dengan anak kecil itu nol besar.

Tapi masa bodoh, yang penting dia harus membawa anak ini secepatnya ke rumah sakit. Naruto punya firasat buruk tentang bocah yang berada dalam gendongannya. Walaupun anak ini tidak terluka, namun dari raut wajah dan tangisannya mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Cara dia menangis persis sama dengannya dulu.

Dan percayalah, apapun atas nama 'persis dengan dirinya dulu', bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan menggendong orang mati dengan tergesa-gesa seperti itu, Kitsune."

Naruto melirik ke belakang dan nyaris melemparkan apapun yang bisa ia lempar ke kepala Root sebelum ia sadar bahwa satu-satunya yang bisa ia lempar sekarang adalah bocah yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku masih tetap akan membunuhmu." desis Naruto kesal. Naga setengah terong itu tidak tampak dimanapun. Sai sialan, mempermainkannya seperti itu.

Root tersenyum miring di belakang Naruto. Mengibarkan gulungannya, ia menggambar sebuah elang besar dan menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"Naiklah, akan jauh lebih cepat."

Naruto menatap Root sejenak sebelum melompat ke punggung sang elang. Mengerutkan hidungnya, ia menatap kepala elang jadi-jadian yang membawanya terbang membelah angin.

'_Dan sekarang ia menggambar burung setengah anak tikus_.' Batinnya jijik.

Karena hanya Sai yang akan menggambar _elang tanpa bulu_.

.

.

.

"Kau, bocah menyebalkan yang tidak tahu kapan harus menggunakan kepalamu, baru saja nyaris meninggalkan keturunan terakhir Uchiha dalam api!"

Naruto langsung memasang wajah terluka.

"Tapi Baa-chan, aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah! Kenapa—"

"Kau _mengobrol_ dulu dengan Sai sebelum menyelamatkan Sasuke, Kutu Kasur! Apa kau tahu saat kau membawanya kesini, laju pernapasannya begitu lambat?!"

"Dia dilindungi oleh kekkai!"

"Kekkai tidak menyediakan oksigen untuk bernapas di tengah api! Kau pikir kekkai itu apa, hah?! Gelembung yang bisa berfotosintesis?!"

Naruto kicep.

Karena apapun yang ia katakan, pasti ujung-ujungnya salah juga.

Ingat peraturan pertama Konoha: Hokage tidak pernah salah. Peraturan kedua: Jika Hokage berbuat salah, kembali ke peraturan pertama.

Sebenarnya hanya ketika rezim Tsunade saja peraturan ini berlaku. Dasar nenek sihir.

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf. Aku rela di-skors selama 2 bulan dari ANBU. Lebih dari itu juga tidak apa-apa." Sahut Naruto mengangkat bahu. Tsunade yang mendengarnya melempar gulungan jutsu ke kepala Naruto.

"Hukumanmu akan jauh lebih baik dari itu, Naruto." desis Tsunade murka. "Keturunan Uchiha terakhir nyaris mati karena kecerobohanmu."

Naruto menatap dingin Tsunade. "Aku membenci klan Uchiha," bisiknya. "Kenapa aku harus peduli?"

Seketika itu juga mata Tsunade melunak. Ia tahu bahwa kualitas benci yang dirasakan Naruto jauh lebih rendah dari kebanyakan orang. Pemuda pirang itu terlalu baik, hingga kebencian yang ia rasakan masih mampu membuatnya menolong satu-satunya korban selamat klan Uchiha.

Hidup Naruto tidak pernah mudah, bahkan hingga sekarang. Terlahir sebagai jinchuuriki dan dalam keadaan yatim piatu membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak pilihan. Klan Uchiha merupakan klan yang mampu mengontrol Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto, dan sejak ia bisa mengingat, ia telah dijadikan semacam objek latihan para Uchiha untuk meningkatkan kontrol sharingan mereka.

Percayalah, memiliki monster yang meraung di dalam tubuhmu karena dipermainkan terus-menerus sebagai bahan latihan itu sangat menyiksa.

"Aku tahu, Naruto," ucap Tsunade perlahan. "Tapi tolong bertanggung jawablah sebagai seorang ANBU. Singkirkan perasaan personalmu, dan lakukan misi dengan baik. Terkadang, satu salah langkah yang kau ambil, satu menit yang kau lewatkan, itu semua dapat menentukan hidup dan mati seseorang."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Yeah, katakan itu pada Uchiha ketika mereka mempermainkannya dulu.

"Oke, oke, kau menang Baa-chan. Sekarang bisakah aku keluar dan pergi me—"

"Hokage-sama."

Suara Shizune menginterupsi pembicaraan hangat mereka. Wajah Shizune berkeringat, dan hidungnya berkerut ketika ia berbicara lagi.

"Uchiha Sasuke sudah sadar."

_Thank_ _God_, batin Naruto sarkastis. Ujung matanya melirik Tsunade yang tersenyum lega.

"Tapi—"

Senyuman kecil Tsunade menghilang seketika. Bertahun-tahun pengalaman dalam dunia persilatan memberinya pelajaran bahwa kata 'tapi' merupakan sinyal dari masalah yang lebih besar.

"—ia terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya."

_Please_, Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Jika ada orang yang keluarganya dibantai oleh kakak sendiri dan nyaris mati terbakar kemudian dia bersikap biasa saja, maka orang itu _tidak beres_.

"Bawa aku kesana—dan Naruto," kepala Naruto menukik cepat. "Kau ikut denganku."

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang."

Naruto mengumpat.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu baunya menjijikkan. Aroma pinus sementara ini musim panas, yang benar saja. Bau obat-obatan menguar begitu mereka membuka pintu. Nuansa putih langsung menyapa matanya, membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan rumah sakit dan warna putih?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade mencoba bersikap ramah. Naruto yang mengikutinya di belakang mengerutkan dahi. Kata 'ramah' dan 'Tsunade' tidak akan pernah cocok berada dalam satu kalimat.

Perlahan sang subjek yang menjadi perhatian menoleh ke arah mereka. Anak itu tampan, sangat. Rambut gelap dengan mata yang lebih gelap lagi. Kulit putih yang membuat gorden dengan warna serupa yang berkibar di belakangnya tampak pucat.

Anak yang dipanggil Sasuke itu terdiam menatap Tsunade. Mata gelapnya tidak bisa dibaca. Untuk sesaat kesunyian mendominasi, hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak nyaring.

"GAAAHHHH!"

Refleks Tsunade dan Shizune melompat menjauh. Naruto tanpa sadar berada dalam posisi menyerang. Hell, pertama anak itu baik-baik saja lalu kenapa mengamuk seperti ini?

Sasuke menatap nyalang ketiganya. Kuku mencengkram selimut yang dipakainya sebelum menyibakkan selimut itu dan membungkus dirinya sendiri.

"KHAAAA!"

Lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berguling ke sudut ruangan.

Kemudian sunyi.

Tsunade mengedipkan matanya. Sekali. Dua kali. Sunyi lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" suara Naruto menggema di ruangan luas itu. Mata langitnya menatap waspada Sasuke yang memutar kepala ke arahnya begitu cepat hingga Naruto bersumpah mendengar leher anak itu berderak.

Sasuke menatapnya intens. Tatapannya mengerikan, dengan seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya tertutup selimut, kecuali kedua matanya. Bocah itu bernapas cepat, mencengkram selimutnya hingga berkerut.

Tsunade yang sudah pulih dari syoknya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia dengar. "Shizune, ambilkan obat bius."

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak hebat saat Shizune tergesa keluar ruangan. Mata elangnya menatap tajam punggung Shizune, menggeram ketika langkah wanita itu terdengar terlalu keras untuk telinganya.

Kemudian ia menatap Naruto lagi.

Yang ditatap langsung merasa risih. Kenapa dengan bocah ini? Apa ia kerasukan arwah gentayangan Uchiha?

"Na… Na…"

Naruto terkesiap. Sasuke baru saja berbicara—atau lebih tepatnya mencoba berbicara—diantara sumpalan selimut di sekitar mulutnya. Belum hilang kekagetan Naruto, perlahan Sasuke menyeret pantatnya ke arah sang ANBU pelan, matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan Naruto sekalipun.

"Na… Na… Na…" gumamnya tidak jelas. Mata hitamnya berkilau jenaka.  
>Lalu secepat hal itu terjadi, secepat itu pula ia diam.<p>

Perubahan sikapnya begitu drastis hingga tanpa sadar Naruto terpana sejenak. Wajah anak itu kembali statis, menatapnya tajam bagai buaya menanti mangsa.

Tsunade yang melihat sikap Sasuke mencoba mendekat. Sepertinya… sepertinya ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Uchiha Sasuke, bocah jenius kebanggaan Akademi…

Oh, sial.

"Sasuke?"

Jeritan nyaring terlepas dari bibir Sasuke. Secepat kilat ia berguling menjauhi Tsunade, membuatnya tampak seperti guling yang menggelinding. Setelah ia sampai di kaki ranjangnya, barulah ia berhenti.

Naruto mengamati dengan takjub bagaimana Sasuke perlahan melepaskan diri dari selimutnya. Kemudian bocah 11 tahun itu merayap naik ke ranjangnya, duduk sejenak, lalu memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Wow, pikir Naruto. _Wow_.

Sunyi kembali melanda. Baik Tsunade atau Naruto tidak ada yang berani berbicara. Mereka hanya menatap sosok rapuh yang tengah memandang kosong vas bunga di seberang ruangan.

Pintu kamar berderit terbuka, lalu tampaklah sosok Shizune yang mengenggam nierbekken berisi jarum suntik dan obat penenang. Sasuke yang awalnya bersikap statis, perlahan menoleh ke arah mereka, sangat perlahan hingga membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding.

Tsunade menunggu.

Dan ketika mata Sasuke menangkap kilat kecil jarum di tangan Shizune—hal itu terjadi.

Sasuke meraung. Seketika tubuhnya mengejang, lalu sepersekian detik kemudian bangkit dan berlari menerjang Shizune.

"GAAHHH! PERGI! PERGIII!"

Shizune menjerit ketika Sasuke menindihnya dan menjambak rambutnya. "Sasuke! Hentikan! AH! JANGAN MENJAMBAKKU!"

Tsunade bereaksi cepat. Ia mengambil jarum yang terlepas dari tangan Shizune, menghampiri Sasuke yang masih menggila, dan menyuntikkan cairan penenang di bagian leher Sasuke.

Efeknya spontan. Gerakan Sasuke langsung terhenti. Namun Tsunade tidak bodoh, obat penenang dosis tinggi pun baru berpengaruh paling cepat 2 menit kemudian, tidak mungkin Sasuke menghentikan aksi brutalnya karena terpengaruh obat.

Naruto yang masih terpaku merinding ngeri ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya. Lama. Was-was tentang apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya, tanpa sadar Naruto meraih kunai di saku celananya.

Sasuke mengikuti gerakan tangan Naruto dengan intens. Lalu ketika ia menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak bermaksud menyerangnya, ia kembali menabrakkan matanya ke mata langit Naruto.

Kemudian ia menangis.

"Huuu… hu… huuu…" isaknya pelan. Tubuhnya menarik diri dari Shizune dan merangkak ke arah Naruto. "Hu… hiks, huuu…" tangisnya semakin keras. Ia semakin mendekati Naruto yang membatu menatap Sasuke.

Tidak sekalipun kontak mata mereka terlepas, dan Naruto tidak berniat sekalipun menolehkan matanya kearah lain. Ia terus menatap Sasuke yang merangkak mendekatinya dengan linangan air mata.

"Kau takut?"

Naruto tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia mengucapkan hal itu tanpa sadar. Tangisan Sasuke saat ini, persis sama dengan tangisannya saat Naruto menyelamatkannya semalam.

Sasuke menangis semakin keras.

Kaki Naruto seolah bergerak sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tergugu di lantai, menangis seperti balita yang kehilangan ibunya—faktanya, ia benar-benar kehilangan ibunya.

"Jangan takut," Naruto mendengar suaranya sendiri berbicara. "Jangan takut."  
>Naruto terus berbisik, berbisik pada Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Wajah pucatnya kini memerah dan ingus meleleh di hidungnya. Naruto pernah melihat pemandangan ini sebelumnya, jauh bertahun-tahun yang lalu.<p>

Saat ia bercermin di kamarnya yang sempit dan menemukan seorang anak kecil disana.

Naruto berani bersumpah, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun ia menemukan dirinya mengulurkan tangan, mengusap air mata yang meleleh di wajah Sasuke lembut. Mengangkat anak itu ke pangkuannya, mengusap punggungnya dengan canggung.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Sasuke," bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke yang mendadak mengejang. Tangisannya berhenti total.

Perubahan sikap yang tiba-tiba seperti ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," bisik Naruto lagi, mengamati mata Sasuke mulai memberat. Sepertinya obat penenangnya mulai bekerja. "Kau tidak sendiri."

Sepertinya, itu adalah kata-kata yang paling ditunggu Sasuke. Tubuhnya yang kejang melemas. Rona mukanya tak lagi memerah, dan matanya semakin meredup. Namun tangannya yang tak seberapa dibandingkan tangan Naruto mencengkram bajunya kuat, menolaknya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Na… Na…"

Dan saat itu, saat itu, Naruto mengerti.

Bahwa sedari tadi, _sejak_ _awal_, Sasuke berusaha memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Inoichi dan Ibiki baru selesai memeriksa alam bawah sadar Sasuke, menatap nanar sang Uchiha yang tertidur lelap, lalu berganti menatap Naruto yang risih dipandangi dengan tatapan penuh kasihan seperti itu.

"Naruto…" panggil Ibiki pelan. "Kau ingat dulu orang-orang selalu mengatakan padamu bahwa kau itu tukang cari masalah?"

Oh, tentu saja ia ingat. Dan ia tidak pernah lebih bangga dari titelnya itu dibandingkan yang lain.

"Well, sepertinya kami salah." Gumam Inoichi, menghela napas berat.

"Sepertinya _masalah lah yang selalu mencarimu_, Naruto."

.

.

.  
>Hai hai… Ita balik lagi dengan fic yang baru nih. Udah lama mendekam di otak sih, cuma baru kesampean sekarang. Ini fic bakal naik rate sesuai dengan perkembangan cerita, jd be aware! Muahaaha… oke, cukup bacotnya. As always, read and review!<p> 


	2. I Don't Want Him

You're Just Fine

By: AquaIta

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T+ (for now)

Warning: _Older-younger relationship (Naruto 22 thn, Sasuke 11 thn), mental disorder in children, abnormal love infatuation_, OOC, IC, mention of abuse, typos (maybe), maaf jika ada sebutan kasar penyakit tertentu, _slow build_, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaruSasu

_Don't like, Don't read!_

Summary: Naruto, seorang ANBU. Sasuke, anak kecil yang selamat dari insiden pembantaian Uchiha. Siapa sangka, melihat pembunuhan massal di depan matanya akan membuat Uchiha muda yang awalnya jenius itu menjadi… keterbelakangan mental? "Dia menjadi labil, tidak mau bicara, dan terlihat seperti orang idiot—bukan idiot sepertimu, Naruto—maksudku, _benar-benar idiot_." Dan Naruto harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan normalnya karena Sasuke menjadi terobsesi padanya.

.

.

.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Naruto tertawa kering. Matanya melirik gusar ke arah Sasuke yang tak disangka, terlihat normal jika sedang tidur.

Karena tingkah anak itu begitu luar biasa sehingga Naruto sebenarnya sempat sangsi apakah anak itu bisa terlihat seperti anak normal atau tidak.

Inoichi menghela napas lelah, mencuri pandang kilat pada Ibiki yang mengeraskan otot mukanya. "Sebaiknya kau membicarakan hal ini pada Hokage."

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan '_apa kau serius?_'

"Dengar," sahut Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan tak sabar. "Kalian tahu bahwa membicarakan hal ini dengan—" Naruto merendahkan suaranya. "—nenek itu, sedikitnya akan membuat satu-dua meja terlempar keluar," Inoichi mau tak mau mengiyakan. "Tidakkah kalian lihat bagaimana wajahnya ketika keluar dari kamar bocah ini? Terakhir kali aku melihat wajah itu adalah saat Orochimaru menyerang Konoha! Kalian ingin aku mempertaruhkan kepalaku?!"

Alasan yang sangat logis yang membuat seorang Ibiki menatap Naruto simpati.

"Katakan padaku—sedikit saja, hanya gambaran umum— kenapa aku terlibat dengan… dengan…" Naruto menatap risih Sasuke. "Uchiha ini."

Sepi sejenak memeluk ruangan. Ibiki terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu, sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Kau ingat…" Ibiki berbicara lambat-lambat, menimbang setiap katanya. "Ketika ia memberikan perhatiannya padamu begitu ia bangun?"

Hidung Naruto mengerut jijik ketika mengingatnya. "Jika yang kau maksud tentang ia yang menangis hingga membuat bajuku dipenuhi ingus, yeah, aku ingat."

"Well," kali ini Inoichi yang berbicara. "Apa kau menyadari ada hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan?"

Pertanyaan yang sungguh, amat sangat konyol.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu disini?" sahut Naruto mulai emosi. "Tidak ada satupun, satupun hal yang ia lakukan normal untuk anak seumurannya!"

"Bukan itu," Inoichi mulai tak sabar. "Memang ya, yang kau katakan itu benar. Tapi tidakkah ada hal lain yang menganggu pikiranmu, tentang sikapnya padamu?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya gemas. Ia benci teka-teki. Orang-orang mengatakannya idiot bukan tanpa alasan.

Na.

_Wait a minute…_

Na.

Na.

Kedua safir Naruto melebar.

"Jangan bilang…"

"Dia mengenalmu, Naruto." Ibiki menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Sementara kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia ada. Bukankah itu menarik?"

.

.

.

Naruto benar-benar benci klan Uchiha.

Bahkan setelah matipun, mereka tidak pernah berhenti menganggu hidupnya.

Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu mengusap wajahnya gemas. Dia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang bocah itu. Tingkahnya kemarin sangat absurd, dan tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha.

'_Mungkin pada akhirnya kebrengsekan mereka membuat kualitas keturunan mereka semakin turun_.' Batinnya terhibur, sebelum merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang merasa bahwa hal itu _lucu_. Tidak ada yang bisa dia tertawakan disini.

Anak itu sakit, Naruto tahu itu.

Apakah karena itu Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya? Karena dia… berbeda dan merupakan aib bagi keluarga Uchiha sehingga ia disembunyikan? Atau karena Naruto yang terlalu lelah untuk peduli?

Entahlah.

"Kitsune."

Naruto mendecih. Terkadang dia bingung dengan cara kerja takdir. Orang yang paling tak kau harapkan lah yang datang padamu saat kau sedang dalam mood untuk _menendang sesuatu_.

Dan entah mengapa, bagian belakang Sai terlihat lumayan untuk memenuhi hajatnya.

"Sai," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk sopan. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik? Bagus, sekarang kau punya waktu 1 menit untuk pergi dari jarak pandangku sebelum aku menendang pantatmu." Desisnya uring-uringan.

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, jelas terhibur.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke?"

"Perlukah kau membuatku membencimu lebih dari ini?" sahut Naruto, menangkupkan wajah ke telapak tangannya, menghela napas lelah. Kenapa juga dia harus memiliki partner seperti Sai?

Sai mengeluarkan suara aneh yang terdengar seperti tawa yang ditahan. Menggerakkan tubuhnya santai, ia mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto yang langsung bergeser jauh-jauh.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir—otakmu tidak di desain untuk itu, jadi berhentilah memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit." Ucap Sai ringan, tersenyum misterius pada Naruto yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau tidak me—"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa, kan?" sahut Sai cepat, menatap dalam mata Naruto. "Anak itu mengalami gangguan dan ia mengenalmu. Lalu? Bukankah wajar jika ia kenal denganmu, mengingat namamu begitu santer di kalangan Uchiha." tanya nya seraya mencetak senyum termanis miliknya. "Kenapa kau harus peduli? Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa selain anak yang kebetulan kau selamatkan."

Naruto terdiam. Pikirannya tanpa ragu menyetujui ucapan Sai, sekaligus menyadarkannya dari kebodohannya. Memangnya kenapa kalau anak itu sakit? Memangnya kenapa jika bocah Uchiha mengenalnya sementara ia tidak?

Anak itu bukan urusannya.

Tersenyum tipis, Naruto berusaha menahan tawa yang hampir lolos dari bibirnya. Konyol sekali hati manusia itu. Semenit yang lalu dia masih memikirkan sosok yang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit, memikirkan banyak hal, dan menerka-nerka apa yang salah, apa yang ia lewatkan. Ia memikirkan anak itu lebih banyak daripada ia berpikir selama 3 hari belakangan.

Namun sekarang, ia benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Masa bodoh," bisik Naruto tanpa sadar, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku benar-benar konyol."

Sudut bibir Sai terangkat sedikit.

"Itulah gunanya teman." Katanya dengan nada datar, membuat kata-katanya terdengar meragukan.

Bibir Naruto tertekuk ke bawah membayangkan Sai dan dirinya benar-benar berteman. "Kita partner kerja."

"_Exactly_," sahut Sai menahan senyum. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri, menunjukkan punggung tegapnya pada Naruto yang mendadak teringat bahwa dia tidak pernah memperhatikan Sai.

Dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai Sai. Pemuda itu aneh, selalu menampakkan senyuman yang tidak mencapai matanya, dan suka membaca pikirannya kemudian bertingkah seolah-olah dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tapi itu tidak membuat Naruto menyangkal bahwa pemuda itu seksi.

"…"

Bagus, dia benar-benar sudah mati rasa sampai-sampai menganggap kalau Sai itu _hot_. Uchiha sialan, inilah kenapa dia tidak mau terlalu banyak berpikir. Efek sampingnya terlalu berbahaya.

"Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu," tiba-tiba Sai sudah berbalik menghadapnya. Naruto mengambil langkah mundur. Sai memasang muka yang biasanya menjadi pertanda bahwa dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang lucu.

Dan percayalah, Sai akan menganggap semua penderitaan orang lain itu _lucu_.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau dengar." Potong Naruto cepat, bersiap ngacir sebelum Sai meraih kerah bajunya dan meniup telinganya.

"AH!"

Lemas.

Naruto langsung terhuyung ke tanah.

"Ya ampun…" Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya simpati. "Kupikir itu sudah hilang, tapi ternyata telingamu tetap sensitif seperti biasa." Lanjutnya dengan seringai serigala. Naruto mengusap-usap telinganya geram.

"KAU!" seru Naruto murka. Cakranya melecut di udara. "Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Mata hitam Sai yang berkilat jenaka menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sangat jelas.

Naruto merasa terhina. Dia ini seorang Anbu, _damn it_! Bagaimana ceritanya seorang elit seperti dia bisa ditumbangkan hanya dengan satu tiupan?!

Pemuda pirang itu mengutuk kebodohannya yang memberi tahu Sai tentang kelemahannya itu saat dia mabuk. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih pintar dan menutup mulutnya, terlebih pada manusia laknat seperti Sai.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa—"

"Aku tidak mau de—anhhh..." Naruto jatuh lagi. "SIALAN KAU SAI!"

Kali ini Sai tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia terkikik seperti orang gila, matanya menatap Naruto yang melindungi kedua telinganya yang terlecehkan.

"Kalau begitu, dengarkan aku," ucap Sai lamat-lamat, seolah menunggu Naruto untuk membantahnya lagi dan memberikannya alasan untuk meniup telinga Naruto _lagi_.

Ketika Naruto hanya diam, Sai melanjutkan. "Kubilang, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Lalu pemuda terkutuk itu menatapnya lagi.

Naruto tetap diam.

Sai sepertinya memutuskan kalau suaranya kurang keras. "AKU INGIN ME—"

"Cepatlah kau katakan apa maumu dan berhentilah mencari alasan untuk melakukan itu lagi!" seru Naruto emosi. Sai menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Hokage-sama ingin kau menemuinya di ruangan Sasuke siang ini," ujar pemuda pucat itu. "Katanya beliau ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Mata Naruto menyipit. "Menjadikanku bahan percobaan, begitu?"

Sudut bibir Sai terangkat sedikit. "Aku senang kau menjadi lebih pintar."

Naruto mulai sibuk sumpah serapah.

"Dan katanya, kalau kau berusaha kabur, dia akan menjadikanmu missing nin tingkat S dan menyuruh aliansi negara ninja untuk memburumu bahkan sampai ke ujung neraka sekalipun."

Penyalahgunaan kekuasaan seperti ini seharusnya dilaporkan ke pihak yang berwenang.

"Sial," rutuk Naruto. Tidakkah nasibnya bisa lebih buruk dari ini?

"Dan," bibir Sai melengkung ke atas. "Aku ikut bersamamu."

Nasib baik dan dirinya mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa berjodoh.

.

.

.

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, mondar-mandir seraya mengigiti ibu jarinya.

Kakashi-sensei berjanji akan menemuinya disini 3 jam yang lalu. Dan walaupun Sakura tidak pernah mempercayai janji yang dibuat gurunya itu, setidaknya kali ini dia berharap Kakashi telat tidak lebih dari dua jam.

Mungkin Sakura masih bocah, tapi seharusnya dia mengerti bahwa janji disebut _janji_ karena kemungkinan untuk dilanggar lebih besar daripada ditepati.

POFF!

"Yo, sore Sakura. Maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada—"

"Seekor anjing menggigit urat nadimu sampai putus dan kau harus di bawa ke unit darurat karena kau nyaris mati." Potong Sakura murka, mendekati Kakashi dengan langkah mengancam.

Entah mengapa Kakashi mendengar ucapan Sakura seperti _doa_, bukan kutukan.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Kakashi menyeringai kaku. "Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang?"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya kesal, sebelum mengangguk dan mengikuti Kakashi yang sudah mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

"Ini ruangan Sasuke."

Sakura meraih kenop pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan. Emosinya memuncak seiring pintu yang berderit terbuka.

Saat ia mendapat berita itu, tentang Sasuke yang nyaris mati, tentang Sasuke yang kehilangan segalanya, akhirnya dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya mengalami _panic attack_.

Berbagai skenario berputar di kepalanya sementara jantungnya mengancam ingin keluar. Ia bisa membayangkan Sasuke yang berdarah-darah, berteriak, dan tak sadarkan diri sementara api menggatal ingin mendekatinya.

Dan Kakashi tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya Sasuke selamat dan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kaki yang sebelah hilang atau mulut yang koyak atau mata yang buta atau kepala yang copot atau apapun.

Saat itu dia merasakan bagaimana rasa lega melambatkan laju jantungnya dan melemaskan kakinya menjadi jeli hingga ia terduduk di lantai.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Kakashi lirih, mengikuti Sakura yang memasuki ruangan dengan kaki gemetar. "Tolong rahasiakan kunjungan ini pada tim yang lain—Hokage melarang siapapun kecuali kita dan beberapa orang mengunjungi Sasuke."

Sakura nyaris tidak mendengar. Dia sibuk mengamati Sasuke yang tertidur. Napasnya terlihat normal, dan wajahnya tidak menyiratkan rasa sakit.

Sepertinya dia memang baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa?" respon Sakura, agak lama setelah memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan rekan setimnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin untuk memberinya sedikit waktu? Secara fisik mungkin dia oke, tapi mentalnya? Aku bohong jika mengatakan aku tidak khawatir."

Sakura memandang Sasuke sedih.

"Kakashi?"

Yang dipanggil membalikkan badan dan melihat Hokage beserta dayangnya berdiri di pintu. Kakashi membungkukkan badan, diikuti Sakura.

"Hokage-sama," sapa Kakashi. Tsunade mengangguk singkat dan menuju ranjang Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak seharusnya datang. Dia akan bangun sebentar lagi."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. Ternyata firasatnya benar, ada yang salah dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Hokage-sama? Bukankah bagus jika Sasuke sadar?" tanya Sakura, jelas tidak semahir Kakashi dalam menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Tsunade tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan terkesan mengabaikan mereka dengan terus menatap tajam Sasuke yang memasang tampang tidak berdosa ketika tidur. Siapa sangka kalau bangun anak ini akan menjadi masalah besar.

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri," bisik Tsunade tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. "Dan biarkan hal ini menjadi rahasia."

Kalau saja Tsunade tidak terlihat begitu serius, Kakashi pasti sudah bersiul mendengar kalimat indah itu.

"Tsunade-sama," suara Shizune terdengar khawatir. "Apa kita tidak memanggil Naruto?"

Kakashi menoleh, menatap tajam Shizune yang sepertinya terlalu cemas untuk menyadari tatapannya. Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto yang itu?

"Aku sudah memanggilnya, dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

Dan waktu sepertinya memutuskan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan apa arti dari _plot twist_. Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerak gelisah, kelopak matanya bergetar ingin terbuka, dan erangan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kalian, jangan bergerak tiba-tiba. Terutama kau, Bocah." Tsunade menatap tajam Sakura. "Tetap di tempat kalian. _Dan jangan ikut campur._"

Sakura terlihat bingung, sedangkan Kakashi memilih untuk diam dan mengamati gerak gerik Sasuke.

Keturunan Uchiha itu sudah membuka matanya, memandang sekeliling dengan mata setengah watt dan saraf yang sepertinya belum tersambung semua. Ia terlihat linglung, mengerenyit ketika matanya menangkap gorden yang berkibar dan bau obat-obatan yang menusuk.

"Na?"

Perlahan ia duduk, menatap nyalang sekeliling ruangan ketika ia tidak mendengar jawaban.

"Na?!" kali ini dia berteriak. Sakura terlonjak di tempatnya, sukses merebut perhatian Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura, mencoba mendekat dan jelas sekali melupakan peringatan Tsunade. Mata hitam Sasuke melebar, bibirnya mengeluarkan suara yang mirip dengan geraman serigala.

"Sasu—"

PRANG!

Tanpa ada isyarat, tanpa tanda-tanda, Sasuke meraih vas bunga yang terpajang cantik di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan melemparnya ke arah Sakura, nyaris kena jika saja Kakashi tidak menariknya.

"NGAH!" Sasuke mulai mengamuk, melempari semua benda yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Sendok, mangkuk, bantal, telepon, dan—meja?

Tsunade langsung memasang _kekkai_ tepat sebelum meja kopi itu melayang dan mematahkan kepala mereka.

"Mana Naruto?!" seru Tsunade kesal. Sasuke masih mengamuk, kali ini ditambah edisi igauan tidak jelas. Dia terus melempari barang yang entah ia dapat dari mana sembari mengoceh, sesekali berteriak histeris sebelum kemudian melempar lebih bernafsu lagi.

"NAAA!" jeritnya histeris. Memandang sekeliling dan ketika ia menyadari tidak ada yang bisa ia lempar lagi, Sasuke mulai frustasi. Lebih parah ketika dia menyadari Naruto masih tidak ada dalam jarak pandangnya.

Kakashi ternganga melihat Sasuke melompat-lompat seraya terus komat-kamit, sesekali berhenti untuk menatap ke arah pintu, sebelum kemudian melompat semakin tinggi dan menyambar selimutnya.

"Dia melakukan itu lagi…" suara desah lelah Tsunade terdengar. Ia menatap sedih Sasuke yang cepat-cepat membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, melirik ke arah mereka dengan pandangan tajam.

Sasuke langsung sunyi setelah tubuhnya benar-benar rapat diselimuti dengan kain tebal. Dia perlahan menyeret pantatnya ke kolong tempat tidur, tidak di sudut kamar seperti sebelumnya, dan telungkup begitu saja.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Semua—terutama Kakashi dan Sakura—memandang was-was Sasuke yang kini diam tak bergerak.

"Yo, Baa-chan… Maaf terlambat—bukan salahku sih, kau mengatakan untuk kesini siang hari dan karena bagiku jam 3 itu masih sangat siang, aku—ARGH!"

Kakashi hanya punya waktu sepersekian detik sebelum melihat ada bayangan putih melesat secepat kilat dan menabrak Naruto dengan lalimnya.

Dan dia pengguna Sharingan, _for the God sake_.

"NA!"

Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terpukau. Sasuke benar-benar seorang Uchiha. Lihatlah kecepatan dan tenaganya itu, Naruto bahkan tidak sampai bergerak.

Naruto mengerang nyeri. Kepalanya, kepalanya yang berharga berdenyut menyakitkan. Otaknya ini hanya memiliki beberapa sel yang berfungsi, _damn it_! Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?

"NA! NA!" Sasuke kini menduduki perutnya dan mulai meloncat-loncat, membuat Naruto tercekat.

Uchiha itu mau yang waras atau tidak tetap saja zalim.

"H-hei, U-uchiha…" desah Naruto terbata-bata. Walaupun dia Anbu tetapi kalau perutnya dijadikan trampolin seperti itu lama-lama dia bisa sekarat juga.

Gerakan _absurd_ Sasuke langsung berhenti, seperti membeku begitu saja. Mata hitamnya yang awalnya berkilau jenaka, kini menatapnya tajam. Sengit.

"Uchiha?"

"Grrr…." Geram Sasuke, persis seperti induk kucing yang mengamuk. Tangan kecilnya mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangnya brutal.

"BUKAANN!" teriak Sasuke marah. "BUKAANNN!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke terkejut.

Jadi selama ini dia bisa bicara? Kirain bisu.

"Lagi!" tuntut Sasuke dengan wajah merah menahan marah. "LAGI!"

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto lembut, berusaha sabar walau tangannya sudah gatal merasengan pantat Sasuke.

Sasuke menunjuk dadanya sendiri kuat-kuat. "LAGI!"

Ini anak kenapa sebenarnya… "Iya, apanya yang lagi? Tolong bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail?" tanya Naruto seraya berusaha bangkit, namun gagal total karena Sasuke masih adem bersemayam di perutnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terus menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri sambil menatap Naruto penuh harap.

Naruto menatap Tsunade dan Shizune dengan pandangan minta tolong. "Ada yang bisa menerjemahkan bahasa Uchiha?"

Shizune tidak sempat membuka mulut. Sasuke, begitu mendengar kata Uchiha, meraih kedua pipi Naruto dan memaksa pemuda blonde itu menatap matanya.

"Bukan…" Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang hampir tak berjarak dengan kepala Naruto itu kuat-kuat. "Bukan."

Apa tadi sudah disebut kalau sel otak Naruto yang berfungsi hanya beberapa? _Well_, sepertinya sel-sel itu memutuskan untuk lebih _menikmati pemandangan_ daripada _mendengar_.

Siapa sangka kalau mata hitam itu bisa terlihat begitu indah?

Che.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Panggil dia Naruto si _drama queen_.

"Oi," panggil Naruto, meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajah Sasuke dan mendorongnya paksa. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kali ini Sasuke terlihat frustasi. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya liar sementara Naruto menatapnya tak sabaran.

"Bukan!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengulang kata yang sama. Naruto mengeluarkan suara '_hmmm_', semakin membuat Sasuke stres.

"Hiks… bukan…"

Naruto langsung gelagapan ketika mata Sasuke berair. Sial, sial.

"Hei, hei… Jangan menangis," Pemuda blonde itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke, tidak menghiraukan punggungnya yang berteriak nyeri karena perutnya diduduki begitu. "Jangan menangis, oke?"

Sasuke sesenggukan. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepala, dan ketika matanya bertabrakan dengan mata biru sang lawan bicara, ia menerjang Naruto, melingkarkan lengannya di leher pemuda itu dengan brutal.

"Na!" Sasuke berteriak girang, benar-benar melupakan tangisnya. Ia memandangi mata Naruto dengan senang.

"_Kirei_…*"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dan Sasuke semakin menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Why, thank you_." pemuda itu tertawa dipaksakan sementara Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri. Gila.

"Ada yang ingin membantuku?" pinta Naruto memelas, menatap penuh harap Tsunade. Kemudian Shizune. Kemudian Kakashi. Bahkan Sakura.

Siapapun, tolong.

Tapi mereka hanya diam. Tsunade dengan pandangan kalkulatif, dan Shizune dengan tatapan minta maaf.

Kakashi dan Sakura? _Dumbstruck_.

"Ck, ck, ck, Sasuke-kun…" suara manusia titisan setan—Sai—menggema di ruangan. Sial, Naruto benar-benar melupakan keberadaannya. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu pada Naruto. Nanti dia kesakitan." Sai berjongkok, meraih dagu Naruto dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Iya kan, Naruto?"

Fuuhh…

"NGH!"

Kedua mata Sasuke melebar.

Sementara itu dalam hati Sai terkikik. Oh, ini akan sangat menarik.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sai, bergeser menjauhi telapak tangan Naruto yang memburu kepalanya. "Bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto?"

Sasuke menggeram, menatap tajam Sai dengan penuh amarah. Kedua lengannya melingkari leher Naruto dengan posesif, kemudian menampakkan gigi taringnya pada Sai.

"Wow," Sai tersenyum kecil. "Dia seperti serigala."

"Diam kau!" sergah Naruto gusar, masih memegangi telinganya yang sekarang bewarna merah pekat. "Kalau kau disini untuk membuat segalanya menjadi lebih kacau, sebaiknya kau pergi."

Sai memasang wajah terluka. "Ouch, kau menyakiti hatiku."

"Kau menyakiti harga diriku!"

"Grr…" akhirnya _loading_ bahwa dia tengah tidak diacuhkan, Sasuke menggeram penuh peringatan, semakin mengeratkan lengannya ke leher Naruto yang kini tercekik.

"U-Uchi—"

"BUKAN!"

Naruto mendecak kesal, kesabarannya sudah mulai habis. Dia kesini hanya karena Hokage menyuruhnya—mengancamnya—bukan karena ia _simpati_. Oh, tidak. Apapun yang terjadi pada Uchiha ini bukan urusannya.

Memang benar ia lemah pada air mata bocah ini, namun itu bukan berarti dia _peduli_.

"Menjauh," desis Naruto, menghentakkan kedua lengan Sasuke kasar. "Aku lelah dengan dirimu, Bocah. Kau menerjangku, mencekikku—melakukan semua hal yang kau suka—persis seperti keluargamu," Tubuh Sasuke menegang, matanya menatap syok Naruto yang kini sudah bangkit berdiri, memandang rendah dirinya yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Aku tidak peduli kau sakit atau tidak," lanjut Naruto. _Stop, stop, jangan katakan apapun lagi_. "Kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya padaku." _Jangan sakiti dia, Naruto, kau sudah berjanji!_ "Aku disini karena aku _harus_, bukan karena aku _mau_."

"Cukup, Naruto." ucap Tsunade dengan nada memperingatkan. Matanya menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih terduduk kaku. "Jangan katakan apapun lagi."

Naruto menyipit. "Aku pergi." Desisnya pelan, membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"NA!"

"APA LAGI?!" teriak Naruto marah. Tidak ia hiraukan denyutan di dadanya saat melihat Sasuke menatapnya syok. "Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, aku sudah datang kesini, aku sudah bersikap baik padamu, lalu apa?!" lanjutnya dengan nada yang semakin tinggi di setiap katanya. "Apa lagi?"

Naruto mengusap wajahnya lelah. "Apa lagi yang _kalian_ inginkan dariku?"

Sasuke tidak bergerak. Wajahnya memutih dan kedua tangannya bergetar, kedua belah bibirnya terbuka dan mata hitamnya membesar memantulkan sosok Naruto yang menatapnya marah.

Kakashi mengigit bagian dalam pipinya. Ia bingung. Ia marah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya menatap dalam diam kejadian di depannya membuatnya paham situasi.

Sasuke bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu.

Dia _rusak_.

Dan Naruto…

Kakashi memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengabaikan gejolak amarah di perutnya. Dia tahu akan lebih baik jika ia mengikuti saran Tsunade—_tidak ikut campur_. Untuk sementara.

"Na…" suara Sasuke pecah. Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, ia kembali menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bu-bukann…" Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar suara itu, mengabaikan dadanya yang semakin berdenyut nyeri dan gejolak rasa bersalah yang memenuhi perutnya.

Sasuke kembali mencoba. Menarik ujung celana Naruto dan menatapnya sedih. "Bukannn," kembali ia menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya. "Bukan…"

Kemudian matanya berkaca-kaca, sebelum menunduk dalam dan menatap lantai.

"Sasu…" suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. "Sa… suke."

Naruto seketika membuka matanya.

Sasuke kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Naruto dengan mata hitam yang berlinang air mata. "Sasuke," ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, semakin lama semakin keras. "Sasuke!" serunya lagi, menyedot ingus yang nyaris keluar, lalu berseru kembali—berulang-ulang. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Anak kecil itu terus menepuk dadanya keras, memandang Naruto dengan air mata frustasi yang kentara.

Dan Naruto akhirnya kalah.

Dia tahu dia brengsek. Bocah ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan hidup Naruto. Bahkan ia yakin anak ini belum lahir ketika para Uchiha mulai membuat hidupnya seperti neraka. Tapi ingatan itu masih terlalu jelas, terlalu segar untuk diabaikan.

ia bingung. Ia sudah menyelamatkan hidup anak itu, dia sudah berusaha mengerti bahwa dia berbeda, dan dia sudah bersikap baik. Tapi ternyata semua itu tidak cukup.

Anak ini menuntut lebih, dan Naruto tahu dia tidak bisa menolak air mata itu.

"Kau," Naruto meraih tangan kecil Sasuke dan melepaskannya dari ujung celananya. "Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Sasuke hampir meledakkan tangis ketika Naruto berjongkok di depannya. "Aku tahu namamu, jadi berhenti menyakiti tubuhmu sendiri." Ujar Naruto pelan, meraih tangan Sasuke yang masih menepuk dada dan membiarkannya terayun lunglai di sisi tubuh Sasuke.

"Dan berhenti menangis," decak Naruto seraya mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sasuke. _Dia tidak bersalah, dia tidak tahu apa-apa_, ulangnya dalam hati begitu rasa kesal mulai muncul saat dia menyentuh Sasuke dan _teringat kembali_. "Kau tahu aku lemah terhadap air matamu, dasar kau licik."

Sasuke menggesekkan pipinya ke telapak tangan Naruto, jelas sekali tidak memedulikan ocehan si pemuda blonde. Kedua matanya terpejam dan suara geraman halus yang menyenangkan beresonansi di dadanya.

"Well, kurasa cukup." Suara Tsunade yang tiba-tiba menghentakkan tubuh Sasuke dan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. "Sedikit di luar rencana, tapi cukup."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tajam, tidak menghiraukan geraman Sasuke yang berubah mengancam dan tubuh kecilnya yang langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung tegap Naruto.

"Itu maksudku," tunjuk Tsunade pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dari balik tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menatap bingung Tsunade, _loading_. Namun ketika Sasuke mulai terkikik dan menaiki punggungnya dan menenggelamkan kepala di lehernya dan mulai menggeram halus dan _sial_.

"Tidak," bisik Naruto horror. "Tidak. Aku menolak. Aku menolak, dan aku tidak akan—"

"Dia takut pada orang lain selain kau." Lanjut Tsunade dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Seringainya terkembang lebar. "Dan kau tahu bahwa dia keturunan terakhir Uchiha."

"Yang berarti aku membencinya dan tidak mungkin bisa tahan berada satu ruangan darinya lebih dari satu jam." Sambar Naruto tajam.

"Dan dia membutuhkan perlindungan, latihan, dan _support _dari orang yang _disayanginya_ untuk tetap bertahan." Tsunade memberikan penekanan lebih pada kata 'disayang' dan membuat perut Naruto bergolak mual.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa—"

"Dia membutuhkanmu, Naruto." timpal Shizune.

"Tapi aku tidak butuh!" seru Naruto, mengagetkan Sasuke yang masih berayun di punggungnya. "Dan aku tahu aku tidak harus melakukannya! Aku menolak!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto murka, dia bisa merasakan amarah berdenyut di nadi-nadinya, menggelegak, membuat tubuhnya tanpa sadar melepaskan cakra dalam jumlah besar.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau."

Suara pekikan Sasuke yang terkejut dan berlari menjauh karena merasakan tekanan cakranya tidak ia hiraukan. Ia terlalu marah pada hidupnya yang tidak pernah diberi pilihan dan semua orang yang selalu menginginkan dia untuk melakukan apa yang mereka mau.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan sentimenku terhadap klan Uchiha. Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan segala yang klan Uchiha lakukan padaku. Aku juga tidak keberatan bersikap baik padanya," Naruto menghela napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri. Namun ketika dia membuka mata, semua orang dapat melihat mata terkutuk—Kyuubi—mengambil alih mata langitnya.

"Namun jangan harap aku akan mengurusnya." Ucap Naruto. Final.

"Tapi Naruto—"

"Kakashi dan kau—siapa namamu?—bocah Haruno, kalian rekan setimnya kan?" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Sakura yang terlalu syok untuk berkata apapun. "Kalian dekat dengannya. Kalian bisa mengurusnya." Ucap Naruto lagi, melirik Sasuke yang mulai mendekatinya.

"Hei," Naruto bergeser cepat saat Sasuke meloncat menerjangnya. "Uchi—Sasuke, bagaimana pendapatmu jika mereka berdua mengurusmu?"

Sasuke meludah.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "_Well_, bukan urusanku. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk antusias, lebih pada Naruto yang menyebut namanya dan bukan karena dia _mengerti_.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, terkesan agak dipaksa. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Katanya lagi, ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini sehingga dia tidak perlu lagi menatap wajah senang Sasuke yang membuat rasa nyeri di dadanya seakan membunuhnya dari dalam.

"_Jaa_, Sasuke."

Adalah kata terakhir yang Sasuke dengar sebelum Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya di kedua mata matanya dan merasakan kelopak matanya memberat.

.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Shizune khawatir, menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke yang terlelap dan memandang Tsunade.

"Hah?!" Tsunade menggeram kesal. "Apa lagi pilihan yang kita punya? Naruto tidak akan mendengarkan apa kataku, dan kita tidak bisa membiarkan tetua ikut campur—terlalu berisiko."

Sebuah tangan pucat terulur di udara. "Tsunade-sama, saya punya usul."

"Apa, hah?"

Kakashi terlihat ragu, sebelum melanjutkan. "Panggil Iruka-sensei."

.

.

.

Note:

*_Kirei…_ : Cantiknya…*

Okeee, sebelum timbul tanda tanya, Ita akan jelasin kalau fic ini slow build, jadi ga ada jatuh cinta instan, _falling in love in the first paragraph_, de el el de el el. Lalu Naruto disini bukan maji-tenshi, alias bukan malaikat tanpa sayap #eaaaa. :D Semua ada prosesnya, bener nggak minna? #nyengir

Untuk balesan review:

yassir2374

Hehehe, makasii… Ini udh dilanjut

Ara Uchiha

Ini SNS yaa… :D

Arum Junnie

Udah di cantumin di warning… ga tau beda 11 thn itu udh pedo ato blm. -_-

Azura AI-Rin

Hehehe, makasih… mudah"an bisa lebih baik lagi. Ita selalu suka ngeliatin gambarnya Sai, adaa yg bagus ada yg bikin ilfil, Ita tuangin disini deh, :D

ollanara511

Yoroshiku nee... :D

Iya olla, ini Ya—ehem—oi. Muahahaha…

Aristy

Hehehe… makasih pujiannya #nyengir. Naruto nggak jahat kok, Cuma kejam aja. #sama aja. Pairnya SN dan NS, ga ada yg bener" dominan ato bener" resesif… :v

pingki954

udah di cantumin di warn ya… makasih sudah ngingatin. :v

Kagaari

Hahaha… Emg enak buat chara favorit jadi agak nyeleneh dikit #ditabok. Kenal kok, kenal. Tp utk detilnya msh jd rahasia perusahaan yaa… :v #garing

squidneko

ini udh lanjut, makasih reviewnya yaa…

NaluCacu CukaCuka

Cliffhanger tu mmg musuh semua reader yaa… :v Ini udh dilanjutin kok, mudah"an ga gantung lagi. :D

HiNa devilujoshi

Salam juga… Makasih dukungannya yaa, hehehe… #nyengir gaje. Ini udh dilanjut kok… :v

Mami Fate Kamikaze

Iya, kasian… authornya jg kasian. Ngetik pas bsk ujian #itu salah sendiri ya… -_- Ini udh lanjut, makasih dukungannya!

Zora Fujoshi

Hahaha… ini udh dilanjut kok. Makasih udh suka… awalnya Ita sangsi sih krn idenya mainstream, tp syukurlah ada yg suka… Hehehe…

Gorilla Gila

Imut ya? Authornya kan? #ditabok sandal mesjid. Dua-duanya, SNS. Ga ada yg bener" uke atau bener" seme… :v

sivanya anggarada

The best Sasuke is The OOC sasuke! muehehe… #ketawa setan. Ini dh lanjut. Makasi yaa…

Hikari No OniHime

Sasukenya 11 tahun… sama kayak umur author #dusta tingkat dewa. -_- Ini udh lanjut, makasih yaa…

zukie1157

Ini udh lanjut. Mueheehe… :v

Namika Rahma

Hahaha.. iya, ini udah dilanjutin kok. :D Ini SNS yaa…

CA Moccachino

Makasih kritikannya… :)

Terlalu hyper yaa… Hmm, Ita sebenernya pengen buat naruto jd lebih mature gitu, ga tau kok jadinya kayak gini… -_-

Kalo masalah humor, I dunno how to respond… Humor Ita mmg beginilah adanya…

Nah, kalo utk kekkai, ada alesannya nnt, mueheheehe…

Ini SN sama NS, ga ada yg uke ultimate ato seme ultimate… afterall, kalo yaoi ukenya tiap hari di sekuhara trs semenya dominan trs ga seru kan? Trs nnt ada kemungkinan _role switch_.#Gue sakit mak, gue sakit… -_-

Makasih reviewnya! :D

Guest

Ini udh dilanjut… :v Dan ini SNS…:D Tp Ita ga tau beda 11 thn tu pedo ato kagak. -_-

SNlop

Ini SNS… Keren mmg kalo gitu kan… tp kasi kesempatan jg dong utk naruto sma daun muda #ditampar. :V

Sadistic

Hehehe… makasii bnyk… :D Gantung tu mmg buat gimanaa gitu, Ita kan reader jg. Hahaha…Ini udh dilanjut…

Mizu

Makasih bnyk… Ini pairnya SNS yaa, khukhukhu…

gici love sasunaru

Apaan tu artinya? -_- #ga pinter bhs jepang.

Skrg udh ga gantung lg kan… hehe…

onyx sky

Ini SNS… :D

Ginnavon

Makasih pujiannya… :)D Naruto 22 thn, sasu 11. Bedanya jauh ga ya? -_"

Jasmine DaisynoYuki

Ini udh dilanjut. Makasii bnyk… :D

Shinkwangyun

Ini SNS… :v

Akasuna no Akemi

Makasih dukungannya… :D Ita pengen ngenistain Sasuke, sesekali kan ga papa jadiin dia err-aneh? Abnormal? Sesekali tak jadiin alien ato minion ntar… #ditabok. Pairnya sih SasuNaruSasu… kehekehek…

CrowCakes

Hahaha… Makasih bnyk… :D Sasukenya imut? Menurut Ita malah aneh… Tp kalo Narutonyaaa #ikutan kyaaa kyaaa.

Ini udh dilanjutt… :D


End file.
